After Loving You
by Ladywhitetiger
Summary: The traitors have finally been caught and captured, but unfortunately for Kira, he doesn't get his happily-ever-after. Or does he? Latenight oneshot, AU, deaths, bit of angsty fluff.


_**A/N:** This is just a quick one-shot fic that I thought up after hearing the song "Never Be The Same" by one of my favourite bands; RED. It's also just gone midnight, so apologies if it isn't up to the same standard as my current on-going fic [which still needs to be carried on with, sorry about that D:]._

**After Loving You**_  
_

That face. There was no way he forget the look on his ex-Captain's face. Why? Why would Ichimaru submit himself to that, when he clearly had the power to resist, to escape into exile. Kisuke Urahara had managed that, what's to say he couldn't…

It would have been so perfect. An escape into the human world. They could have lived out the rest of their days in eternal happiness, away from the violence, the lies and manipulative masterminds like Aizen Sousuke had been.

A week had passed since the day Kira Izuru's heart had been irreparably broken. Soul Society had won; they had found the three traitors and were taking them into custody. But of course, Aizen wasn't about to go down without a fight.

They hadn't realised how careless they had been; forgetting about Aizen's zanpaktou's ability, and they realised too late they had been duped again when the 'Aizen' the had caught was actually an illusion. The real Aizen had suddenly appeared to come in for the kill, no one saw it coming; not even Yoruichi.

No one except Gin Ichimaru. Before the Captains and Vice Captains knew what had happened, the fox-faced man had unleashed Shinso straight into the heart of his supposed leader.

Gin had later told Kira that Aizen was attacking him specifically, so he could take Gin away and escape. After being asked why, he simply responded, "After loving you, I'll never be the same, Kira-kun."

Of course, that wasn't the best time to admit such a thing. Because it was that very same morning he was to be executed by the Soukyoku, for treachery, treason, conspiracy of murder and murder.

He pleaded guilty to all crimes, and seemed quite content with the sentence of death that was placed upon him. His smile remained upon his face, undeterred to the end. He probably knew that he could have easily escaped, although he made no effort to.

When the time finally came, Gin had been led out to Soukyoku Hill in his white prisoners robes, and was lifted high into the air. He kept looking straight ahead at where his death would eventually come at him.

When asked to say his final words, he slowly turned to look at Kira, his forever-faithful vice-captain. He had been promoted to Captain, and now wore the same white haori that Gin had once worn, Wabisuke taking the place of Shinso, gold replacing silver.

Cunning grin still present, he had said, "I'll never be the same. I'm caught inside the memories. The promises are yesterdays… and I belong to you. I just… can't walk away. Sorry, Izuru~!"

The rest had just been a blur to Kira. Emotion had overwhelmed him as he watched Gin become engulfed in the powerful reiatsu, and slowly felt the one most important reiatsu to him disintegrate into dust. It had probably been a very shameful thing to watch, a Captain weeping over the death of a traitor. The same traitor that had personally picked him, trained him… loved him.

And now, Kira sat in the office of the third division. He had not slept. He had not eaten. He had sat there contemplating. But no matter what he thought, he couldn't see any other way out, there was nothing left for him anymore. Captain rank meant nothing, his friends were rejoicing that there was no longer a threat to Soul Society any longer. But then again, even everyone in Rukongai as well as Seireitei was rejoicing too. Kira was the only one in mourning.

Slowly he stood up from his - no, Gin's chair - and walked over to the window. It gave him peace there, it had been where he had spent most of his time around Gin in their happier days. Slowly, he pulled a wakizashi with a blue hilt out of his obi. Shinso. He had stolen it from the prison before Gin had been executed and hidden it on the opposite side to Wabisuke. He had been hoping that Gin had a last minute, dramatic plan to escape; but of course, it was not to be.

After examining the pristine blade for a few moments, he knelt down and turned it onto himself, taking a deep breath. "I belong to you," he whispered, before uttering the words "Ikorose, Shinso".

The blade felt cold at first, as it pierced the skin and passed through his heart, before his body seized up. But then, he suddenly felt at peace as warm blood leaked onto his new captain's uniform, and trickled out of his mouth. He collapsed sideways, more than satisfied that he had committed seppuku with his lover's blade, and the world went black.

-

A flustered blonde reached into his trouser pockets, desperately searching through as the impatient man at the corner burger vendor tapped his foot and growled.

"I-I-I'm so sorry sir, I think I've misplaced my wallet somewhere!" he stammered apologetically, frantically waving his hands about and feeling every pocket he possessed.

"Here, take this," said a silky voice behind him. A man in a suit with silver hair and a smile that looked reminiscent of a fox's face shoved some coins into the burger vendor's hand, before taking the burger in one hand and the blonde's hand into the other, dragging him down the street.

"H-h-hey Mister, what are you doing?!" the blonde timidly demanded, flushed at being treated like this.

They stopped suddenly just before the entrance to an ancient temple, and the silver-haired man looked at him with a certain amount of joy.

"Izuru. I finally found you," he said quietly, obviously very please at his find.

"Wait… do I know you?" Izuru asked, completely confused. Though… when he came to think about it, he did look VERY familiar. Did he know him in a past life?

The man sighed and carried on grinning. That grin was starting to creep Izuru out. "My name is Ichimaru Gin. Nice to see you again, Kira-kun."

-

**END**

-

_**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it! I'm actually really tempted to expand on this fic; maybe make a proper fan fiction out of it._

_To get the feeling of the fic, I recommend that you check out the song that inspired me, and listen/read the lyrics. I think it's a perfect Gin/Kira song, and it can be seen from both sides of the relationship._

_Enjoy, and hopefully see you soon when I eventually update on my proper Gin/Kira fic~ :D_


End file.
